


One Look Back

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-13
Updated: 2007-02-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon's got things he wished he had said</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Look Back

You're lying over my…yeah, the only thing to call it is my body. Damn, Tim, I wish…I wish I had known, before I went and died on you. I'd say I hope you and Cassie lean one each other, but…something tells me you'll bottle it up. Just like you did when that girl who stole your costume died.

I know I have to go; there's a pretty strong pull that way. Something tells me, when you feel that, it doesn't mean you're coming back.

Tim, I'm sorry I wasted so much time. Even as just my best friend, you were awesome. Can't even begin to imagine if you'd been my boyfriend.

I'll wait for you on the other side, Tim. Then we'll find out if they let people have boyfriends where we're going to be.


End file.
